(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air conditioning devices and, more particularly, to an air conditioning device utilizing a thermoelectric cooling chip.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional air conditioners and refrigerators utilize compressor and refrigerant to produce the required low temperatures. The use of the compressor has quite a few disadvantages. The compressor is heavy and bulky, making the installation and transportation very inconvenient. The compressor also consumes a lot of energy, in addition to the annoying noise it produces. On the other hand, the refrigerant is also not environmentally friendly.